The present invention relates to the field of routing machines. In particular, the invention relates to a routing machine having multiple tables and roller hold-downs.
Routing machines are typically used in the woodworking, plastics, and aerospace industries. The routing machines may be used to cut or carve patterns in a workpiece or to form a workpiece into a desired structure, such as a frame for upholstered furniture or any other item cut from sheet goods.
Routing machines used in industrial applications typically have a table supported by a base member and a tool head assembly supported on a beam. The table may be moveable with respect to a stationary beam or a moveable beam may be moveable with respect to a stationary table or both may move relative to each other. Workpieces are typically secured in position on the table by a vacuum or by rollers that press the workpiece against the table.
One disadvantage of prior art routing machines is that they do not allow a continuous manufacturing process. Typically, these routing machines only have one table. Thus, the routing machine is stopped to allow a finished workpiece to be removed and a new workpiece to be positioned on the table. Other routing machines that do have more than one table do not incorporate rollers to hold a workpiece in position on the table.
Accordingly, there is a need for a routing machine that uses roller hold-downs and multiple tables to allow a continuous manufacturing process.